vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey/Ashe
|-|Grey= |-|Ashe= Summary Grey awoke without a single memory in a secluded mountain laboratory. Before he could make sense of what was going on, he is confronted by Pandora, who calls him a "defective" before trying to eliminate him. Barely managing to escape with his life by salvaging a gun from a nearby fallen Hunter, he eventually falls from a bridge after a battle with a massive Mechaniloid. He is later found by another Hunter and nursed to health. When he asked why the Hunter would bother helping him, the Hunter replied with the words that would define the rest of Grey's life, "Do I need a reason to help people?" Inspired to help others, Grey attempts to go to Legion HQ to discover his identity, only to be attacked by Prometheus. He is only saved by MegaMerging with Model A. From then on he participates in the Game of Destiny, hoping to find out who he really is and the reason for his existence. Ashe is a go-getter and daring Hunter who seeks to make her mark on history so that she'll never be forgotten. To this end she raids a Raider fleet to retrieve Biometal Model A, only to be confronted by Prometheus and barely survived the encounter. She nevertheless is up and at it by the next day, going after Model A once more. She is stopped by Prometheus and Pandora once more, only to MegaMerge with Model A. As a result, she too participates in the Game of Destiny to find out what Prometheus meant by "find out who you really are" and to put herself in the history books. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Grey/Ashe, The Copy Mega Man Origin: Mega Man ZX Advent Gender: Male / Female Age: Unknown, AI Age around 15 | 15 Classification: Reploid | Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Energy Projection, Can copy the DNA of defeated opponents to take their forms, Expert Marksman/Markswoman, Can charge their busters for additional power, Can accelerate for short bursts, Auto-Lock-On Systems, Additional powers via A-Trans: Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Can slow down time, Shockwave Creation, Can duplicate themselves, Flight, Can restart and control scrapped machines, Can hack certain terminals, Can slide up and down long poles and vines with ease Attack Potency: Solar System level via power-scaling (Defeated all of the other Biometal wielders in combat, As creations made by Ciel, who created a perfect copy of X's body at a young age, the Biometals' strength should be relatively comparable to the originals as the Biometals contain the souls of the Reploids they represent) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via power-scaling (On par with the other Biometals) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (On par with the other Biometal wielders) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can damage other Biometals) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from every other Biometal wielder) Stamina: Very high, can fight a gauntlet of eight Pseudoroids right before facing off against the other Mega Men and Albert himself. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles if scaled from X. Virtually Omnidirectional with the Giga Crush attack. Standard Equipment: Model A, Twin Hand Cannons Intelligence: Grey is somewhat naive and inexperienced as to the way things work in the world due to his time in stasis. A bit socially awkward, Grey nevertheless takes to using Model A like a duck to water and masters the aspects of it and the forms he transforms into with A-Trans very quickly. | Ashe is an experienced Hunter and fighter. A go-getter, she's always the first to leap into the fray and has a great deal of knowledge about the hardships and harsh realities of the world after the end of the Neo Arcadia and the events of Mega Man ZX. She too quickly masters the nuances of Model A but is even more reckless than Grey at times due to her desire to leave her mark on the world so that she would not be forgotten. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of Weapon Energy to use special attacks with, Some forms are situational (i.e. Bifrost can't be used in small, enclosed spaces, Chronoforce is immobile outside of water), Grey is somewhat naive and inexperienced while Ashe is overly adventurous and reckless at times, The Giga Crush, Scatter Shot, and Homing Laser attacks require a brief pause to lock-on to targets and use a great deal of Weapon Energy. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Common to Both *'A-Trans:' Grey and Ashe can take the form of particularly powerful opponents they've defeated in combat by absorbing and copying their DNA cores, granting them almost complete access to their foes recent memories, abilities, and appearance. A full list of characters they've copied can be found here. ** Time Bomb: An ability used while taking Chronoforce's form, Ashe or Grey slows down time in their immediate area, allowing them to dodge and land attacks more easily. In addition, it continues to work even after switching to another form, making it useful even on land. This attack uses a great deal of Weapon Energy, forcing the duo to use it sparingly. ** Giga Crush: Grey and Ashe can expend all of their remaining Weapon Energy to lock onto every target in their immediate vicinity before gunning them down with a rapid flurry of solar bullets. The number of shots they're able to fire is proportional to the total amount of Weapon Energy spent. Grey Exclusive * Buster Shot: Grey's blasters fire smaller solar bullets at a higher rate than Ashe's and fires a charged orb as his charged shot similarly to X. * Scatter Shot: Grey's exclusive buster shot allows him to lock onto up eight targets in front of him at once before firing a spray of shots that homes in on all of them with almost 100% accuracy. This also has a wider range than Ashe's Homing Laser. Ashe Exclusive * Laser Shot:'''Fires slower solar bullets than Grey at a lower rate. However, Ashe's bullets are stronger and larger. Her charged shot has her fire a thick, powerful Charge Beam that reflects off surfaces. * '''Homing Laser: Ashe can lock onto eight targets in front of her before firing a powerful laser that moves from target to target rather than the Scatter Shot used by Grey. It's more powerful but slower than Grey's with a narrower range. Note: This profile covers Grey and Ashe as they appear in Mega Man ZX Advent. Due to the way character selection works, it is unknown which version of events is "canon", as the other character is nowhere to be seen during the events of the story. Key: Grey | Ashe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Humans Category:Androids Category:Plant Users Category:Ninjas Category:Musicians Category:Animal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vibration Users Category:Technopaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Heroes Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Dual Wielders